


【德哈】草莓恋人🍓Strawberry Lover🍓

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 互相觉得对方可爱就是爱情的开始。   ——黎
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	【德哈】草莓恋人🍓Strawberry Lover🍓

**Author's Note:**

> 二年级设定 没有伏地魔但有洛哈特（。  
> 初恋&初吻  
> 也许是一个情窦初开的故事
> 
> ooc属于我

1  
当在丽痕书店第一次看到吉德罗·洛哈特的时候，哈利就觉得这个人不太靠谱。  
当他在新学期第一节黑魔法防御术课上得知这位名人是他们新的黑魔法防御术课老师的时候，他由衷地叹了好长一口气，并开始担忧自己能不能学好这门课了——毕竟第一节课他就被迫做了一套跟黑魔法毫无关系的吉德罗·洛哈特生平经历试题。

2  
很快又到了只有女孩子们在满心期待的黑魔法防御术课。  
这天早上一起在礼堂用过早餐后，赫敏就急匆匆跑了，留下哈利和罗恩不急不慢地前往教室。等到他们俩到黑魔法防御术课教室门口的时候，前排的座位已经基本被女孩子们坐满了，余下的座位也不多了。罗恩坐到了和赫敏过道之隔的纳威旁边的座位，哈利则是在最后一排找了个靠角落的不显眼的座位坐下了——有过丽痕书店的经历后，同样是名人的他只想不被点到名安静地度过这位名人老师的课。  
当洛哈特带着他获得了五次最迷人微笑奖的微笑走进教室的时候，前排的女生几乎尖叫了起来，而哈利只顾着把头别过去避免自己撞进这位教授的视线。  
他突然意识到有人坐了自己旁边的位置，而当他转头看了看自己的同桌是谁时，他觉得自己陷入了另一种的绝望——怎么是德拉科·马尔福造型凌乱地坐在这个空座上了？？？？？

3  
跟在洛哈特身后匆匆跑进教室的德拉科一边想着刚刚被皮皮鬼缠了一个早上的头疼经历一边在最靠近门的地方找了座位坐下了，急急地理着自己的领带和被弄皱的袍子，失去发型的金发还没来得及打理，他甚至无心在意旁边座位上是否坐了人。  
“…梅林，我要去告诉我爸爸…”然后他听到邻座传来了被掩饰着的笑声，这才注意到自己旁边并不是空座。  
“你最好不是在对我发出笑声。”德拉科立刻向笑声的方向怼了过去，然后他隐约看到了别向另一个方向的脸上架着的眼镜边框和那那头乱糟糟的黑头发，又确认似的看了看他袍子的颜色，“……波特？你在这里做什么？”  
“上课啊！还能干什么？……噗…”哈利被问得来气，转头瞪着德拉科，结果是他又没忍住笑出了声——那个马尔福的头上还乱翘着不听话的头发…一个炸毛的马尔福！  
“你来不及收拾自己就出门了吗？马尔福。”他真的用了很大的力气来收敛语气中的笑意。  
“…你到底在笑什…”大概是反应过来了自己的形象问题，他清了清嗓子，又抬起手顺头发，掩饰尴尬似的开了口，“你怎么坐我旁边了，不跟你的连体格兰芬多朋友待在一起？”  
“拜托，不会讲话你就别开口了。而且讲点道理，马尔福，是我先来坐在这儿的，我·先·来·的。”哈利用气音愤怒着，“你怎么不坐去前排，又不是只有这一个空座了…？”  
“…圣人波特……”德拉科似乎终于理好了发型，“没什么，这里离门近罢了。我可不想像某些格兰芬多，迟到了还张扬地冲向第一排的座位。”语气里颇有挑衅的意味。  
“……自以为是的马尔福…”懒得和德拉科置气的哈利直接把脸撇向了墙的方向。

4  
接下来的课堂时光，躲避着洛哈特的哈利始终保持着手肘撑在桌上别过头低着脑袋看书的姿势，嫌弃新来的黑魔法防御术老师废话连篇的德拉科选择戴上袍子上的兜帽趴在桌上睡觉。  
本以为可以就这样和死对头相安无事度过这节课——直到下课前的五分钟哈利都是这么想的，但洛哈特不这么想。  
“我想…哈利·波特先生在吗？你应当是在我课上的？”洛哈特终究是点了哈利的名。  
哈利小声地对着墙骂了一句，挠挠头举起了手：“我在，教授。”他甚至能想到如果同桌的德拉科如果醒着一定会各种幸灾乐祸现在的场景，说着他仿佛已经听到了那个厌人的笑声。  
“Brilliant！来做我的搭档，哈利！我要展示一个咒语！”哈利对这位名人教师喜欢直接称呼自己的名字这点总感到不自在，“你在你的座位上站起来就可以了！”  
哈利双手撑着桌子站起来，“这样吗？教授。”  
“很好，大家看好了！”  
只见洛哈特念了个咒语，他的魔杖尖闪烁着粉色的光，光直指向了教室的那个角落——然后什么都没有发生。  
教室里一阵沉默。  
“……教授？”哈利有点无语。  
“…好了同学们！是时候下课了！我们下节课再来讲解刚刚那个咒语，记得好好看我的传记！”对前排女生展露他的微笑后匆匆离开了教室。

哈利感到一阵莫名其妙，不过什么也没发生也挺好的，谁知道洛哈特教授会用出一些什么奇奇怪怪效果的咒语呢。  
他边奇怪着边坐下收拾东西，意识到德拉科好像已经走了，但他的巫师袍还留在座位上，哈利站起身犹豫着是直接离开教室还是把死对头的袍子拿去礼堂丢给德拉科的跟班时，突然感觉听到一个飘渺的声音在叫自己。  
“波特…波特！”声音好像是从自己旁边很近的地方传出来的，哈利皱着眉头在找声音的源头，“破特！疤头！在这里！”  
哈利跟着声音把目标锁定在了德拉科座位上，“…是什么新的恶作剧吗？马尔福。我好像听到你的袍子在说话？”他弯下腰拎起了还搭在桌上的袍子的兜帽。  
当袍子整个被哈利提起来之后，他属实吃了一惊。  
“我还想问是不是你做了什么…破特，最好别让我知道这是你干的…也不准笑。”桌上站着一个只穿着衬衣和西裤的金头发小人，哈利比划了一下，估计他就只有自己一只手掌那么大，“……干嘛？别用你的手指戳我，破特！”  
“哦不好意思…”哈利嘴角有点上扬，“所以…你真的是马尔福……”哈利话没说完，是好友的呼唤打断了他。  
“哈利！收拾好东西了吗？”罗恩边向哈利走边对哈利说着。  
哈利拿起手上的袍子往桌上一摁，“好了…但我还有点事情，你们先走吧！”  
“…好。哈利…这谁的袍子？斯莱特林……？”  
“刚坐在这里的斯莱特林的同学落下的，我等下拿去礼堂。你们先走吧。”哈利语带催促，罗恩没有接着多问，和赫敏离开了教室。

“我为什么要帮他打掩护？？”哈利在心里问自己。

5  
等到教室里的人都走了，哈利再次拎起袍子，从下面露出来的小只德拉科双手抱在胸前一脸不悦地抬头看着哈利，“我合理怀疑你刚那一下是存心想杀了我，疤头。”  
“像梅林发誓我没有，我只是觉得…也许你不想被人看到这幅样子？”他看到金头发小人有点无奈地点了点头。  
哈利又坐下了，双手叠在桌上，弯下脖子尽力保持和德拉科视线齐平，开始继续问刚刚被打断的问题。  
“当然是我。马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”哈利听着这似曾相识的话语，竟诡异地觉得可爱——一定是因为他现在变小了！  
“所以…应该是刚刚洛哈特教授的魔咒打偏了，所以你……”  
“恐怕是了。”德拉科没好气地说，“我爸爸一定会知道的。就他这还教授…也是亏你叫得出口！”  
哈利耸了耸肩，看着小小只的德拉科在桌子上气鼓鼓地踱着步子。  
“马尔福。”  
“…怎么？”  
“你知道你变小了之后生气，真的一点点说服力都没有了吗…？”  
“要你管？愚蠢的格兰芬多！”

“哦对了，你袍子怎么办？”  
“也许你会缩小咒吗？”德拉科抬抬下巴，示意哈利往地上看看，他这才意识到德拉科的针织衫和领带都掉在了地上——地上还有双鞋，梅林的胡子。  
“我就说你怎么就穿了个衬衫…”哈利捡起衣服掏出魔杖，正准备念速速变小，德拉科拦住他让他先用清理一新。  
“我不想穿掉在地上过的衣服。”德拉科撇撇嘴，双手还是交叉抱在胸前，颇有监工的气势，“缩小咒用精确一点，让我能穿上。”  
“…马尔福事情真多。也许你可以跟我说句谢谢？”哈利瞥了一眼德拉科。  
“……”德拉科憋了半天什么都没说出来。

德拉科终于把自己的衣服都穿上了，哈利在心里暗自吐槽变小了还要把领带打得整整齐齐，穿得一丝不苟，真不愧是个马尔福。  
“好了？那我带着你和你的魔杖去礼堂，把你拜托给…交给你的斯莱特林好朋友他们？”哈利站起身，总觉得自己的措辞怎样都怪怪的。  
“不！”德拉科拽住了他的袖子，“…我是说……呃…眼下这个情况我并不想让第三个人知道……这太过于丢马尔福家的颜面了。”  
“那怎么办…难道你跟我回格兰芬多啊？”  
“…目前来说…嗯……这大概是最好的解决方案吧…”德拉科摸着下巴说。  
“？？？你要跟我回格兰芬多啊？？？？”哈利声音大了一倍，震惊的话语回荡在空空的教室。  
“……我说是！该死的破特！”

6  
哈利捂着巫师袍的口袋来到礼堂，很快地吃了些东西，再顺手拿走了一个面包，又捂着口袋急匆匆地跑回了格兰芬多塔楼。  
径直回了寝室，口袋里的小人已经自己爬出来了，哈利伸手接住他，一时之间不知道往哪儿放，于是就双手捧着他举到和自己的脸齐平的位置了。  
“鲁莽…我差点被你晃死，波特。”德拉科坐在他掌心拧着眉毛打量了一下四周，“……非常格兰芬多风格的寝室，我以为我一辈子都不会来的。”  
“不好意思…”哈利在心里骂自己为什么要道歉，于是又开了口，“不想来的话我可以立刻让你回去。”  
“……找个地方把我放下。”德拉科的脸上有些红，不知道是刚刚被一路颠簸还是因为别的什么——比如离他死对头那双大大的亮亮的绿眼睛太近了之类的。  
于是哈利左找右找，还是把德拉科安置在自己床上了，然后掏出刚顺来的面包塞给他，“吃点吧！”哈利笑得很纯粹。  
“我下午去图书馆找找这是什么魔法…或者去问问施了这个咒的那位‘教授’。”哈利没忍住又伸出手指轻轻戳了戳抱着个对他来说简直是巨大的面包在啃的德拉科，后知后觉想到应该丢个缩小咒再给他的，这一次德拉科没有呵斥他让他别戳自己——也许忍住不开口制止已经算是他能做出的最大的表示感谢的行为了，哈利暗自想着，并且再一次诡异地觉得德拉科很可爱，“你下午有课吗？打算怎么办？”  
“有信纸和笔墨吗，我下午给我爸爸写封信…不过可能得让你帮我拜托一下猫头鹰了。”德拉科低头看了一眼自己，“我想我很有可能会被那鸟给吃了。”  
“你的确会。”哈利忍着不笑得太大声，“罗恩他们下午不会太早回寝室，他们有课。我搞清楚了魔咒就回寝室。”哈利也不知道为什么要给死对头报告自己的行程计划，像是要让德拉科安心似的。

最后哈利还是选择直接去找了洛哈特，他敲开了黑魔法防御术课老师办公室的门。  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧。”洛哈特挂着他的招牌微笑，“哈利，哈利，哈利。”  
“…教授，我想问问您关于最后您用的那个咒语……呃，可以教我吗？”  
“多么好学的学生～哈利。我感到自豪！当然可以！”  
“谢谢教授。”

在洛哈特吹嘘了两个小时自己的生平事迹后，他终于开始了早该开始的咒语科普。  
“那是一个很古老的咒语，它不同于缩小咒，它可以让生物缩小，并且在时限过去以前是无咒可解的…”意识到自己说了些不该让哈利听到的内容后洛哈特迅速闭了嘴。  
“所以教授，您上课时是想把我变小吗？”哈利保持着微笑。  
“我是故意没有击中你呢…！哈利…”洛哈特听起来十分心虚，“只是给下节课留个悬念，你这么聪明，你一定懂的。”  
“我明白的，教授。”哈利还在保持微笑，尽管他觉得自己额头上已经开始爆青筋了，“那教授您刚说的时限，是多久呢？”  
……

7  
哈利带着听说的魔咒情报恍恍惚惚走回格兰芬多休息室，赫敏坐在沙发上翻看着魔咒书，于是他坐去了赫敏身边，“赫敏…我想你会不会知道一个魔咒……”  
赫敏显然对这个咒语颇有兴趣，于是哈利顺水推舟拜托她帮自己也查查这个魔咒——他真的很感谢有这样一位万事通好友，赫敏欣然答应了。  
跟赫敏道别后哈利回到了寝室，罗恩一行人显然还没回来。他拉开窗上的帷幔，却没有见到德拉科。思考了一下，他俯下身子看向了床底。  
“是什么让你觉得我会去那里？愚蠢。”马尔福家特有的傲慢声音从窗边的方向传来。  
哈利深吸一口气走了过去，他看到德拉科面对着窗户，两只手抱着羽毛笔，努力在纸上写着漂亮的花体——努力了一下午，目前好像终于到了署名的步骤了。  
“你怎么变小了还这么讨厌？”见德拉科放下了羽毛笔，估摸着是写完了，哈利伸出手指戳了戳德拉科的后背，搞得德拉科一个趔趄。  
“我还是制止你这种行为比较好吧？得寸进尺？”德拉科转过身仰头看着哈利，他脸上还沾着墨水，手也黑乎乎的。  
哈利掏出魔杖念了个清理咒。  
“…还算有用。”  
“你到底为什么变小了还这么讨厌？？？？”

哈利让德拉科坐在自己肩膀上，一起去猫头鹰棚屋。路上告知了德拉科关于魔咒的情报。  
“他说……最短都是一个月，长的话三个月都有可能…”  
“我现在确信他会被开除的。”  
“所以，马尔福，你要在我寝室住三个月吗？”  
“你应该感到荣幸，波特。”  
“你还是滚吧，现在就滚。”

8  
大概是卢修斯·马尔福出面跟校方说明了情况，德拉科这么几天没去上课倒也没有产生什么影响，只是洛哈特教授暂时没有出任黑魔法防御术课了。  
“斯内普教授大概是跟斯莱特林的学生说我家里有事临时回家了。”  
“我猜是那样的。不得不说，关于洛哈特教授…你家确实挺有手段的，马尔福。”  
“那是自然，我可是个马尔福。”

这几天在哈利的寝室住着，大大小小也遇到了不少问题。第一天他们从猫头鹰棚屋回寝室后首先就面临了洗澡问题，虽然可以用清理咒，但是作为在意生活品质的马尔福，德拉科显然不愿意只用咒语清洁自己，于是他跟着哈利混进了格兰芬多的浴室。本着大家都是男孩子，你有的东西我也有的想法，他们以为他们能两个人一起洗了速速解决问题。事与愿违，结果是哈利也害羞了，德拉科也跟着别扭，都不愿意在彼此面前坦诚相见，于是红着脸的哈利对红着脸的德拉科说让他先去洗。可是问题又来了，变小的德拉科似乎没办法一个人洗，于是又变成了哈利穿得整整齐齐，紧紧地闭着眼睛和德拉科一起进了浴室，哈利的手充当了德拉科的浴缸。哈利的脸越来越红，不仅仅是因为热水蒸着他，还因为手上传来的肌肤的触感，他暗自懊恼，怎么这种程度的接触都能让人如此脸红心跳？可他一想…一个裸体的德拉科躺在自己手上………还是别想了吧！！“好了没”“你快点”的催促把哈利的难为情渲染得淋漓尽致。  
德拉科裹着被施了缩小咒的浴巾坐在浴室外面的盥洗台上等着哈利，他脸也红扑扑的，不仅仅是因为刚洗完澡，还因为刚刚洗澡的时候在哈利的掌心看到那个哈利·波特，他头发被润湿贴在脸上，脸红着，咬着下唇大概是在忍着举着自己保持一个姿势时手臂的酸痛，再往下白色衬衣被打湿，隐隐约约透出肉色……  
“该死…”他意识到自己第一次认识到性感这个词的含义竟是从死对头身上。  
哈利终于出来了，穿着整套睡衣，头发还是湿的，手正捏着衣角擦干沾着水汽的眼镜，眯着眼睛找寻着德拉科的身影。他看到只裹着一条浴巾的德拉科又震惊了，“你你你怎么不穿衣服？？”  
“…因为你没给我。”

第二个问题接踵而至，哈利带着裹着浴巾的德拉科回到寝室，找了套另外的睡衣拿上床，放下床幔又施了个静音咒，又把睡衣变成合适小只德拉科的尺寸，然后背过了身，“你快点换…我要睡觉了！”  
“波特。”  
“干嘛？？”哈利下意识回头，结果正好看到了刚好扯下浴巾一丝不挂的德拉科，他迅速转回了头，“我什么都没看到！”  
德拉科有被他的突然回头吓到，他定了定神，平淡地开口：“没有内裤。”

解决了内裤问题——总之是得到了一条全新的内裤后，终于要睡觉了。  
那么提问：和自己的死对头同床共枕是怎样一种体验？  
“别把我压死了，圣人波特。”  
“我睡相很好的…不太乱动…”哈利想起了自己在碗柜里不得已保持一个姿势睡觉的年月，轻轻地叹了口气。  
“…虽然对你说起来感觉会很奇怪，但是……该死的，……晚安。”  
哈利收到来自昔日死对头今日枕边人德拉科的晚安显然感到了震撼，他今天已经震撼很多次了，震撼充斥的一日。  
“晚…晚安。”

9  
“兄弟，你最近变得能吃了吗？每天还要打包带走一些？”罗恩大口咬着鸡腿问哈利。  
“嗯…是的。”哈利支支吾吾地应着，快速收拾完自己盘子里的食物，又拿着面包和两人份的甜点急匆匆回寝室了。  
“同居”一周了，哈利觉得自己和德拉科的关系缓和了不少，至少不那么针锋相对了。哈利有两次早上醒得早一些，看着枕边还睡着着的小小只，平时整整齐齐梳到脑后的金发散落着，看起来很柔软很好摸，心里不自觉地觉得他可爱，甚至仗着对方没醒得寸进尺地戳戳他的脸颊——哈利的确是承认自己得寸进尺了。  
哈利爬上床，看着趴在摊在床上的书本上看书的德拉科忍不住语气中带上了笑意，“我回来了！今天有甜点！”说着拿出了两个精致的草莓蛋糕放在了施了缩小咒的面包的旁边。  
德拉科抬起头，看着哈利兴奋的神情不知怎么自己也嘴角上扬了起来，“一起吃吗？”  
“不然我干嘛带两个回来…！”哈利盘腿坐在床尾拿起自己那份吃了起来。  
德拉科看了看面前的蛋糕又看了看哈利，“你怎么不先吃草莓？”  
“因为我想留到最后再吃呀！以前可不常能吃到草莓，我还记得有一次我留到最后的草莓还被达力…他是我的表哥！被他抢走啦！”哈利笑着说，嘴角还沾着一些奶油。  
德拉科盯着自己那份蛋糕沉默了一会儿，然后抱起叉子扎在草莓上，用力挑起来，然后举着草莓往哈利的方向走了过去，“喏，给你吃。”他别过头又补充了一句，“我不喜欢吃草莓。”  
“嗯…真的吗？”哈利试探地看着德拉科。  
“我没有必要骗你的。”德拉科挑挑眉。  
“…谢谢你，德拉科！”哈利眼睛都亮了。  
“呃…”突然被叫了教名的德拉科心脏一阵疯狂跳动，耳尖泛起一点红色，“快点拿走，很重！”这句是真的，对现在的德拉科来说这个小草莓沉得跟他一年级和哈利在禁林时提的那个灯差不多。  
“那…那我不客气啦！”左手拿着蛋糕右手拿着叉子的哈利思考了一下，俯身一口叼走了德拉科叉子上的草莓，“第一次有人给我多一份草莓…其实德拉科你人好像还蛮好的…！”  
“…才发现吗？圣人波特。闭嘴快点吃吧…”德拉科背过身去，感觉自己脸颊发烫，“怎么回事…！”他在心里暗自疑惑。  
“噢！忘记给你那份施缩小咒了，你等我…”  
“不用了！你赶紧吃你的吧。”德拉科抱着叉子保持着背对哈利的姿势，“我挺喜欢吃甜的…”

“哈利？你在寝室了哦？我听到你声音了。”罗恩对着哈利的床喊话，德拉科愣了一下，哈利眼疾手快嘴里叼着叉子把德拉科捞到了自己身侧的阴影里。  
“我从礼堂就直接回寝室了呀！怎么了吗？”哈利撩开一点帷幔看着往寝室里走的罗恩。  
“我看你带着两份蛋糕就走了，还以为……”罗恩皱皱鼻子没接着说下去。  
“什么？以为什么？罗恩！你怎么老是不把话讲完！”哈利笑着挑罗恩的刺。  
“我还以为你背着兄弟偷情呢！——带着甜点，夜晚的约会。”轮到罗恩坏笑了。  
“！”哈利一时之间说不出话，他看了一眼身侧的德拉科，德拉科正交叉手抱着叉子，抬着眉毛地看着哈利，“你想象力真的很丰富，罗恩！”  
“你心虚什么？哈利，难不成你……”罗恩一把拉开帷幔，映入眼帘的只有靠着床尾端着蛋糕坐着的哈利和他面前少了草莓的再多一份蛋糕“…我还以为你藏了个金发碧眼的美人在你的床上，结果你只是个在床上偷吃甜品的哈利！”说着又放下了他的帷幔。  
“…那真是让你失望了。”  
“我去公共休息室了，赫敏答应借我魔药课笔记了！”说着罗恩已经跑下楼了。  
“…噢天呐！我的魔药学作业还没…”寝室只有哈利…和德拉科了。

“偷情…？我们像是在偷情吗？”德拉科玩味地说着，走向蛋糕用叉子挖下一块慢慢咬着吃，“我赞同你一点，波特，韦斯莱想象力很丰富。”  
“……”  
“…？波特？”见哈利没说话，德拉科看向他的方向——哈利正红着脸咬着下唇盯着自己蛋糕上那颗草莓看，“你当真了？”  
“……没有！吃蛋糕…！”哈利比起是在回应德拉科，不如说是在说服自己些什么，“吃完我得去找赫敏补习一下魔药学…”  
“那倒是没有必要了，波特。”德拉科脸上挂着往常的笑容，但看起来却没有平时那么讨人厌了，他抬起叉子指着哈利，“我就可以教你。”

“同居”的第二周开始，情况演变成了每个晚上拉上帷幔施下静音咒后，德拉科开始辅导哈利的魔药学。

10  
“德拉科真的很严格。”这句话哈利在接受德拉科辅导的这周里几乎每天都对他说。  
“你魔药学真的学得太差了，波特。”德拉科抱着笔敲着哈利的头，“今天就到这里吧，我困了。”  
“你明明都不用去上课，你怎么还那么早就要睡觉了…”跟着德拉科的生活习惯，哈利也一天比一天睡得早，从德拉科来他这里待着开始，他甚至没有出去夜游过了。他收起书本，关了灯。  
“作息很重要，要保证充足的睡眠。”德拉科已经在自己那一小块地方平躺好了，他在住进来的第二天得到了一个小枕头，但被子还是跟哈利共享同一床。  
“你不上课没关系吗，我是指…落下太多课程的话…”哈利摘了眼镜也躺下了，侧躺着对着德拉科的方向说。  
“不劳您费心，大多数课程我在家的时候就已经学过了。”德拉科睁开眼睛看了一眼哈利，“晚安。”  
“…晚安！”  
哈利看着闭着眼睛的德拉科，又想起罗恩的话，他这几天越想越觉得罗恩说得几乎是精准…  
“金发碧眼的美人…”哈利不小心脑子里的话念出了声。  
“…说什么梦话呢，波特？”德拉科睁开眼睛看着哈利。  
“没有，就是觉得…罗恩说得确实……是那么个道理…”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛突然觉得心里一紧。  
“想夸我就直说，不用拐弯抹角的。”德拉科笑了起来，又动了开哈利的玩笑的心思，“所以韦斯莱说的那‘偷情’那部分你也觉得没错？”  
“…我不是那个意思…”哈利把半张脸蒙进被子里，“我没想过我会有一天要跟你呆在同一个被窝里…还是瞒着所有人……”  
“你就觉得是偷情了？”  
“我没有！睡觉了！晚安德拉科！”哈利脸红红的，用力把脸藏进了枕头。

德拉科觉得现在的哈利真的很可爱…  
“不是…我怎么又觉得他可爱？”他心里有个声音又开始质问他了。  
自从哈利突然开始改口不叫他马尔福开始，他觉得哈利可爱的次数从零开始猛增，先是吃蛋糕时嘴角带着奶油的笑容，再到时不时害羞连耳朵都会红起来的样子，后来开始辅导哈利的魔药学…梅林的平角裤，他迷迷糊糊搞不懂的样子真的太可爱了…思考的时候还会咬咬笔杆…红红的嘴唇，白白的牙齿…这真的……  
德拉科意识到自己的思考开始走向了不可收拾到有些失态的地步，他拍了拍自己的脸——“这究竟是怎么回事？”  
到了后半夜还没想出个所以然的德拉科突然听到哈利的声音。  
“唔…科……”哈利好像是在梦呓，语气粘粘乎乎的，德拉科又无意识地嘴角上扬起来，“草莓……”  
“…在梦里都想吃草莓吗？愚蠢的…哈利。”趁着哈利睡着，德拉科悄悄对他以名字相称。  
“想吃…”他吓了一跳，以为自己的话被哈利听到了，“想给德拉科…也吃草莓，我知道他…喜欢草莓的……”  
“？！”德拉科震惊，在梦里提到自己的名字已经很冲击了，怎么还…，他开始试着跟哈利梦里的哈利对话，“我不是说过我不爱吃草莓吗？”  
“骗子！”哈利突然大声，德拉科又吓了一跳，如果不是有静音咒，罗恩怕不是都要吓得从床上跳起来了，“我在礼堂的时候…看到过德拉科吃蛋糕…他都只吃草莓蛋糕的……”  
德拉科有些莫名的心跳加速，他又问：“你为什么要注意我吃什么啊…？”不知为何，他觉得自己有些期待这个答案。  
“因为我…呼……”哈利又睡着了。  
“…真是。”德拉科叹了口气，站起来跑到哈利的枕头上，撒气似的在哈利的脸上拍了两下，“别吊着我胃口啊，波…”  
话还没说完，哈利大概是感觉到了刚刚的拍打，他的手突然拢到了脸旁边，从后面推了一把德拉科。  
对于这一下，睡着状态的哈利一定是没什么感觉的，但清醒的德拉科感觉得很清楚——他现在正整个上半身是趴在哈利的脸上的，而自己的嘴巴…正贴着哈利的下唇…  
德拉科迅速抬起头，一时之间不知道该做什么…这只是个意外，但是这个鼓动到不像是自己的心脏是怎么回事…？总之先离开他的脸应该是个好选择…  
撑起身子准备逃回自己小区域的德拉科，跳下枕头却被哈利捞过的手臂圈在了哈利锁骨附近，可谓进退两难。他努力的从被子下钻过去，绕过哈利的手臂再钻出被子——德拉科暗自庆幸自己的方向感。背对着哈利躺下的他压制住自己再去胡思乱想的冲动，用力闭上眼强迫自己进入睡眠。

11  
哈利做了一个梦，他梦到自己种了一株草莓，小小的一株很是可爱，他盼着草莓快快长出来，于是哈利不停地给草莓株浇水。绿色的枝叶上终于结出了一颗小草莓，哈利很开心，他对草莓株说再多几颗再多几颗，因为他想吃，他还想给德拉科吃。这时候哈利感觉梦里有人在跟他说话，声音温温柔柔的很好听，很像德拉科…奇怪，自己怎么会把德拉科的声音跟温柔挂上钩？过了一会儿他又感觉有人拍着他的脸，这感觉很像德拉科用羽毛笔敲他头的时候的感觉…奇怪，明明是很轻的动作，自己怎么记得那么清楚？再过了一会儿自己的手碰到了什么，然后又感觉有什么贴在自己脸上了，他莫名想起了第一次带德拉科去洗澡用手给他当浴缸的时候的触感…奇怪，明明就那一次，温度怎么那么熟悉？  
哈利继续梦着，那株草莓挺奇怪的，它始终都只有那一颗草莓，但是那颗草莓越来越大，大到哈利忍不住叫他别再变大了，大到哈利两只手一起用上才能抱住了——他突然想到那不就是变小的德拉科拿正常大小草莓的样子吗？哈利觉得有趣，于是他跑去摘那颗草莓，用力地抱住，脸贴在大草莓上，才发现这颗草莓竟是温温热热的，哈利有点贪恋这个舒服的温度，用脸颊蹭着，谁知这个草莓竟然朝着哈利滚了过来，压在了哈利的腰上，哈利还是抱着不松手，还嚷嚷着要吃草莓……  
隐隐约约间，哈利感觉天亮了，于是他醒了——梦里的触感和温热都还在，他确确实实正抱着什么温暖的东西，哈利感觉自己脸贴着的地方正在一起一伏，好像是在…呼吸。  
“嗯…草莓也是要呼吸的……嘛…”哈利还没彻底清醒，他眯着眼睛，视野范围内是一片浅色，“嗯…？”他有点懵，然后他感受到了从梦里延续到现实的压在自己腰上的重量，隐约觉得是有什么搭在了自己的腰间，哈利稍微抬起了一点头，他看到了一个下巴…  
“嗯…看来我是抱着个人……”哈利嘀嘀咕咕着又回到了脸贴着另一个人的胸膛的姿势。  
“？！等一下？我抱着什么？谁？”他脑子终于清醒了。  
哈利保持姿势沉默着，大脑却在继续运转，“所以我夜游跑到罗恩的床上去了吗？？罗恩睡觉不穿衣服的吗？？？等一下，不对啊…罗恩应该比这还壮一点吧…至少我看起来觉得……”哈利收了收手臂估量了一下，“可能也差不多…可是罗恩有这么白吗……？”哈利又睁开眼睛看了一眼，确信了这不是罗恩的肤色。“梅林的胡子，我到底在谁的床上…？”  
他边想着，边难为情地扭着身体，试图从这个姿势解脱出来，刚挪开一点点距离，腰间那只手突然用力，哈利被拉回了刚刚的姿势——可能比刚刚更贴近一点。  
“困…我还想睡会儿，哈利。”  
“这声音…是德拉科？！他还直呼我的名字？？”哈利的思维陷入一片混乱。

12  
哈利被维持着这种姿势，动又不敢动，声也不敢出，他开始了新的一轮头脑风暴，“这满打满算也才半个月，德拉科怎么就变回来了……我当然没有在惋惜不能跟他一起…一起睡觉吃饭学魔药学……？天呐哈利·波特，你已经忘了他还是你死对头这件事情吗？”哈利觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了，“这究竟是怎么回事，怎么突然就这样了…？我正紧抱着我的死对头德拉科·马尔福，而他正揽着我的腰睡觉……？这也太诡异了…这真的太诡异了！”  
哈利忍不了了，他松开抱着德拉科的手，用力地推了一把，差点把自己都推下床，德拉科在他快滑下去的前一秒拉住了他的手臂。  
“……你不是说你睡觉很安分的吗…？”德拉科看起来没睡饱心情非常差的样子，“我起床气相当严重，你最好是做好心理准备了…”  
“不…马尔福，你先解释一下这是怎么回事……？”  
“？是你先抱过来的，我差点被你手臂箍死，你要我解释什么…？”德拉科右手手肘支起身子，左手往后拢了一下散落在额前的金发，“解释我在和你偷情？和你偷情用得着和你本人解释什么？”  
“……你解释一下你怎么变大了！”  
“？哪儿变大了…”德拉科一脸疑惑甚至掀开被子看了一眼自己腿间。  
哈利目睹了刚刚德拉科的行为，意识到他在对自己开黄腔，“你整个人啊…！！而且你…你还没穿衣服！”哈利的脸红得非常透彻，耳朵也是。  
“……”德拉科沉默。  
“……”哈利沉默。  
“…我怎么变回来了？？”  
“就是说啊！！！”  
德拉科又掀开被子低头看了一眼，他看到了散落在身边的小小的布料残骸，“用缩小咒变小的衣服没有跟这个咒一起复原…我想这是我现在什么都没穿的原因。”  
哈利感觉自己视线无处安放，索性两只手捂住了脸。  
“今天第几天了…？”德拉科撑起身子坐了起来，拉拉被子盖住了自己下半身。  
“最多16天不能再多了…”哈利的声音闷在了手掌里。  
“如果不是我们记错了时间，我只想问一句…吉德罗·洛哈特…他到底记得些什么？”  
“……他记自己的生平事迹重不出错…”

哈利从抽屉拿出德拉科的斯莱特林制服，又施了变大咒让它们变回了原来的尺寸，他从床幔伸手丢了进去，脸别到另一个方向，“快点穿好…我用隐身衣带你出格兰芬多塔楼……”  
“波特。”  
“又怎么了！！”  
“没有内裤。”  
“……回你的斯莱特林再想办法吧马尔福！”  
当然，好心的哈利还是给了德拉科一条新内裤。

13  
“哈利！我跟你说！我查到那个咒语了！”赫敏向哈利招着手。  
虽然问题已经解决了，但总归是自己拜托人家去查的，哈利还是认真听赫敏说着关于咒语的事情。  
“听着，这个咒语并不是完全不可解的，除了等时效过去以外，还有一个方法可以解开。”  
哈利怀疑他们是无意中触发了这个方法，他也想知道他们到底做了什么才解了咒，“是说唯一的方法？是什么？你快告诉我，赫敏。”  
……

“马尔福！！！！”哈利在礼堂门口蹲点等到德拉科出来，直接对着他吼道。  
“…破特？做什么？”讲真哈利突然这么来一下差点把德拉科的魂都吓没了，潘西他们感叹着德拉科回归第一天大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特就来找麻烦，真是死对头情深。  
哈利来势汹汹地往德拉科面前迈了两大步，抬着头对上了微微颔首的德拉科的视线，意识到有点太近了又看着脚尖向后退了一小步，脸上还泛着些红，“你怎敢…”他突然想到德拉科身边还有人，声音就小了起来。  
“介意？”德拉科觉得在意他俩距离的哈利着实有点可爱，回头看了一眼身后的斯莱特林，让他们先回公共休息室。  
“好了，找我什么事？”  
“你还问！你对我…你对我做什么了！？”哈利有点恼羞成怒的意思了。  
“……”德拉科说不心虚是不可能的，毕竟虽说是个意外，但他嘴唇贴上了哈利的嘴唇也是个事实，“我什么都没做，醒来的时候是什么样子就是什么情况。”他说完就觉得自己的话让本只是个意外的情况，变得有些暧昧了，他看着哈利的脸又红了一点，确信了自己的想法。  
“你还不承认了…赫敏说那个咒语……”  
“你把我中咒的事情告诉那个ni…”德拉科竟开始在意他差点脱口而出那个词会不会惹哈利不高兴了，他觉得自己好像不太正常了，“那个…赫敏·格兰杰？”  
“我没有！”哈利立刻抬起头对上德拉科的视线说，“我只是拜托她帮我查这个咒语…她看的书比我多，也比我聪明…你别打岔！”  
“那你继续说。”德拉科撇撇嘴角抬了抬下巴。  
“能…能解咒的方法只有一个……”哈利又低下了头，“就是…q…qi……亲…”声音越来越小。  
“什么？我没听清，波特。”德拉科皱着眉头凑近哈利。  
“我说！亲亲！”哈利咬咬牙，大声说了出来，他能保证这个瞬间从礼堂出来的人都听到了，因为他感受到了很多视线投向了他和德拉科的方向。  
“…现在？”德拉科感受了一下那些视线，又搞事不嫌事大，双手插进口袋，一边说一边往哈利的方向走，逼着他后退到靠上了墙，“现在吗？”他又问了一遍，然后回头看了一眼视线的来源，那些驻足看热闹的同学也都识趣地都跑掉了。  
哈利的脸已经红得不行了，他都快熟了，小小声叫德拉科让开，见德拉科没打算动，他用只有两个人能听到的音量，“你肯定是…在我睡觉的时候亲了我……不然你怎么…”  
“我都不知道这个方法能让我变回来，再说，那只是个意外…”德拉科还是说漏嘴了，他本来想瞒着打死不承认的。  
哈利迅速抓住了重点，“你果然！！我都没有感觉…那可是我的……初…吻…”哈利声音又越来越小了，但德拉科这次都听得很清楚。  
德拉科看到他垂目低头，轻轻咬着嘴唇——他逐渐发现咬嘴唇是哈利在独自思考时才会有的举动，心里又开始觉得他可爱，眨眼时扑闪扑闪的睫毛似乎一下一下挠在了他心上，他心跳越来越快，于是他抬手抓住自己胸口的布料，想抑制一下自己吵闹的心跳。  
“德拉科？”哈利又叫了他的名字，注意到了他手里紧攥着衣服，“你怎么了？不舒服吗？难道咒语还有后遗症…？赫敏没说有……”  
“我没事。”他松开手放过了衣料，顺手抚平了一下刚捏出来的褶皱，他看着哈利的眼睛，“对于亲…了你的事，我道歉。但那真的是个意外…”  
“…道歉就完了吗？”哈利捏着自己袍子的袖口，“我都说了我…我一点感觉都没有……何况那还是我的初吻…这不公平…！”哈利也不知道自己到底想索取些什么，但他觉得自己不是很想放过德拉科。  
“……我也是第一次。”德拉科脸也红了起来，他抬手摸了摸鼻子，“那你想怎么办？”  
“我也不知道…”哈利已经开始后悔，比起现在这般尴尬的境况还不如刚刚直接让德拉科道歉完走掉，他想了半天也没有开口。  
其实德拉科也想快点离开这个场景，从刚刚开始他的心就一直在狂跳，好几次冲动想再给为了青涩初吻而执着着的哈利一个亲吻，他深呼吸了一下，“那等你想好了再……”  
“我想吃草莓…”哈利打断德拉科开了口，“可以吗…？我想跟你一起吃……唔…！”  
德拉科终究是没忍住亲了上去，虽然只是唇压着唇，接触了一下便分开了，他食指挑着哈利的下巴，让哈利对上自己的视线——他看到哈利好像快哭了，眼睛里一片湿润，拇指抚过哈利的嘴唇，然后哈利梦里和他说话的那个温温柔柔的声音响起来了。  
“可以。但我想吃这颗。”德拉科盯着哈利的嘴唇，红红的，有草莓的颜色。

14  
霍格沃茨又充满了冒着粉红泡泡的八卦讨论：有人说哈利·波特在礼堂门口向两周不见的死对头德拉科·马尔福当众索吻；有人说德拉科·马尔福把哈利·波特逼到墙角，哈利·波特一脸娇羞；还有人目击了他们的亲吻场景，说是德拉科·马尔福主动，哈利·波特欲拒还迎……  
当事人之一的哈利被格兰芬多好友盘问，当事人之一的德拉科被斯莱特林好友起哄，他们两个都否认在和对方恋爱的传闻，却又各自说了一句让人摸不着头脑的话——  
“我只是想吃草莓…！”  
“…我只是吃了颗草莓。”

fin


End file.
